Ein ungewöhnliches Weihnachtsgeschenk
by CheyennesDream
Summary: Während die ganze Welt sich auf Weihnachten vorbereitet, fährt eine junge Frau durch die Gegend und geht ihrem Job nach. Unerwartet hat sie eine Panne und erreicht ihren Chef von ihrem Standpunkt aus nicht. Doch plötzlich bekommt sie Hilfe von einem ihr völlig fremden Wesen. Es ist nicht etwa ein Mensch, nein da steht etwas Unbekanntes vor ihr.


Dies ist nur ein kleiner verrückter OS, der mir spontan eingefallen ist. Alles ist rein erfunden, bis auf den Spruch. Der Verfasser ist wohl nicht bekannt, man findet ihn oft auf Trauerkarten, zumindest die ersten Zeilen.  
Wer meine FFs kennt, wird merken die Geschichte ist mal etwas anders geschrieben.  
Ich gestehe, ich treffe viele Wesen in der Nacht, aber ob da mal ein Dämon dabei war, entzieht sich meiner Kenntnis. Wildschweine, Hasen, Rehe, Marder. Waschbär, Ameisenbär, Füchse, nicht zuvergessen Katzen.

Auf vielfachen Wunsch wird die FF als neue Geschichte fortgesetzt. Wer Interesse hat und Informiert werden will, den bitte ich mir eine kurze Info zugeben. Ihr bekommt dann eine Mail, sobald ich das erste Kapitel on gestellt habe.

Winterliches Treffen

23. Dezember abends

Während andere Menschen an diesem letzten Tag vor Weihnachten sich um die Vorbereitungen zum Weihnachtsfest kümmerten, setzte sich eine junge Frau in ihren Dienstwagen und startete. Sie verließ die Großstadt, welche auch ihr Heimatort war und fuhr über die Autobahn zu ihrem ersten Zielort. Immer wieder schaute sie nach rechts und links, betrachtete die Beleuchtungen in den Fenstern der Häuser. Einige Mal prächtig oder sehr karg, mit Lichterbögen, Figuren oder teilweise sah man durch die dünnen Gardinen hindurch in einigen Wohnzimmern schön geschmückte Bäume. Sie liebte diese Zeit und nannte sie Lichterzeit. Wehmütig musste die einsame Fahrerin an den Januar denken, wenn diese weihnachtliche Pracht vollständig verschwunden war. Die Nächte kamen ihr dann immer dunkler vor.

Die Straßen waren in dieser Nacht zum 24. Dezember leerer als sonst, noch weniger Autos fuhren zum Glück durch die Gegend. Die Fahrerin kam gut vorwärts und zeitlich passte die Abfolge ihrer Abholtour, vor allem da es eine Umleitung weniger zu fahren gab. Obwohl es am Wochenende geschneit hatte, lag, dank der guten Winterdienste, kein Krümel Schnee auf der Straße, alles wurde rechtzeitig vor dem Fest beräumt. Doch ringsumher war die Natur in eine weiße winterliche Pracht gekleidet. Der Schnee glitzerte im Licht des Mondes und alles schaute wunderbar aus, so friedlich und still.

Zwei Stunden später, nur noch zwei Abholstellen lagen vor der braunhaarigen Frau, durchquerte sie einen Ort, mit dem sie viele Kindheitserinnerungen verband. Kaum hatte sie das eingemeindete Dorf erreicht, bremste sie wie jeden Abend ab, schielte kurz nach links zum Haus ihrer Verwandtschaft, welches ebenso im Lichterglanz erstrahlte. So oft hatte sie sich vorgenommen, ihre Fahrt zu unterbrechen um sie kurz zubesuchen, doch die Zeit drängte. Bald darauf bog sie ab, verließ diesen kleinen Ort und konnte schneller werden. Während sie die nächste Ansammlung von Häusern durchquerte, kam ihr ein Lkw entgegen, ein Fahrer, der es immer eilig hatte, weil die von ihm transportierte Milch in die Verarbeitung musste. Sie trafen sich oft hier in der Gegend und manchmal musste die junge Frau schmunzeln, wenn sie sich fragte, ob der andere ebenso an die wiederkehrende nächtliche Begegnung dachte. Indessen erreichte auch die Abholerin den Rand des Dorfes, doch diesmal wurde sie nicht schneller, sondern behielt ihre Geschwindigkeit bei. Die Strecke wurde leicht bergig und kurvenreicher. Teilweise standen am Straßenrand Bäume und Gräben zogen sich entlang. Hier ins Schleudern zugeraten war nicht gerade vorteilhaft. Außerdem gab es noch einen weiteren Grund für ihre Vorsicht. Auf der einen Seite gab es eine kleine freie Fläche, wo im Winter, bei Schnee, oft ein ganzes Rudel Rehe standen. Gelegentlich verirrten sich die Tiere auf die Straße, sodass die Frau mit den braunen Augen ihre Geschwindigkeit lieber drosselte. Sie mochte Tiere und wollte keines überfahren.  
Doch als sie die Stelle passierte, bemerkte sie, wie eins ihrer Räder sich merkwürdig anmutete, das Fahrzeug zog etwas zur Seite in der letzten Kurve.  
Die braunhaarige Frau lenkte das Auto zur Seite und hielt am hier mündenden Feldweg an. Nur wenig später stieg sie aus und schaute nach, weshalb sie die Spur nicht mehr halten konnte. Ihr verdacht bestätigte sich sofort. Der Reifen war beinahe platt. Möglicherweise hatte sie sich etwas eingefahren, denn als sie die Firma verließ, war alles noch in Ordnung.

Seufzend sah sie sich um. Der Platz befand sich zwischen zwei Orten, kleine Dörfer waren es nur. Hilfe würde sie deshalb nicht sofort bekommen und nach einem Blick auf ihr Handy stellte sie fest, wie sie es täglich vermutete, hier gab es wirklich keinen Empfang. Somit blieben nur zwei Optionen, den Reifen sofort selbst zu wechseln oder bis auf die nächste Anhöhe zulaufen, um ihren Chef anzurufen. Es war nicht das erste Rad, was sie sich während ihrer Arbeit kaputt gefahren hatte, sodass ein Reifenwechsel kein Problem darstellte, solange es Werkzeug und ein Ersatzrad im Auto gab.

Deshalb widmete sich die junge Frau, der Aufgabe. Zuerst musste sie das Werkzeug ausfindig machen und das 5. Rad finden. Dummerweise hatte sie bis jetzt sich nie darum gekümmert, wo in diesem Auto dies alle untergebracht war. Früher fuhr sie immer andere Automarken, weshalb es sich hier um einen Erstkontakt mit dem Radkreuz handeln würde. Im Stillen hoffte sie, mit dem Wagenheber zurechtzukommen. Nur wenig später stellte sich alles als weniger schwierig heraus, alles befand sich an dem vermuteten Platz, so wie ihre Intuition es ihr geraten hatte.

Ein Gefühl ließ sie plötzlich innehalten und sich umschauen. War es eine Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln oder eine Spiegelung an den Autoscheiben, jemand hielt sich in der Nähe auf. Ihr Gefühl trog die nächtliche Pannenmaus nicht. Nach einer Drehung um die eigene Achse entdeckte die junge Frau jemand etwas entfernt auf einem Hügel. Regungslos stand da ein Wesen, vom Aussehen recht merkwürdig. Sie ging deshalb zur Fahrertür, öffnete diese und holte sich ihre Fernbrille heraus. Nachdem die braunhaarige Frau diese aufgesetzt hatte, konnte sie den Fremden nun besser erkennen. Doch welcher Art das Wesen war, es einzuordnen gelang ihr nicht. Besser ausgedrückt, sie fand es verwunderlich, an Weihnachten mitten auf dem Hügel einen Menschen stehen zu sehen im Karnevalskostüm. Japanische Kleidung, lange weiße Haare und spitze Ohren, wie bei einem mystischen Wesen, ließen keinen anderen Schluss zu. Um den ganzen Eindruck zu verstärken, hatte der Fremde zwei lange Fellteile an seiner Schulter befestigt. Wie er da oben stand, mit dem Mond als Hintergrund wirkte seine Erscheinung majestätisch.

Genau in diesem Moment drehte sich der Fremde um und schaute in ihre Richtung. Sie hätte beinahe aufgeschrien. Ihr Herz schlug schneller, hämmerte wild in ihrer Brust. Angst kroch in ihr hoch, als sie sich verzweifelt umschaute. Bevor sie weitere Überlegungen anstellen konnte, setzte sich das Wesen auf dem Hügel in Bewegung und kam schnell näher, beinahe mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit.  
Dann stand er vor der Fahrerin und somit sah sie mehr Details seines Aussehens. Der Unbekannte mit den silberweißen Haaren, welche er zu einem Zopf hochgebunden hatte, war größer als sie und überragte die junge Frau noch um mindestens 30 Zentimeter. Markante Gesichtszüge mit den blaulila dämonischen Streifen auf den Wangenknochen und eindeutig goldene Augen. Das Aussehen wirkte so echt und doch kam ihr gar kein anderer Gedanke, obwohl die junge Frau viele Fantasybücher las. Aber sie wusste auch, das Cosplay eine weitverbreitete Freizeitbeschäftigung darstellte.

Weiter grübeln konnte sie nicht. Mit einer angenehmen Stimme und einem leichten warmen Schimmer in den Augen stellte der Fremde eine Frage: "Du hast eine Panne. Kann ich dir helfen?"  
Immer noch erschrocken wollte sie zurückweichen, doch sie stieß nur an ihr Auto. Nachdem die Frau mit den braunen Augen gesehen hatte, wie schnell der Fremde zu ihr geeilt kam, wusste sie Flucht würde zwecklos sein.  
Da erklang die Stimme schon wieder und hatte eine leicht beruhigende Wirkung auf die Braunhaarige. Zwar sprach er mit leichtem Akzent aber mit deutlicher Aussprache: "Du musst dich nicht fürchten. Mein Erscheinen ist nur Zufall, ich hege keine böse Absicht. Normalerweise sollte ich schon bei meiner Familie sein. Doch sie versteht nicht, das ich immer noch um meine Frau trauere. Sie starb am 23.12."  
"Das tut mir leid", kam es von der jungen Frau. Dennoch traute sie dem Frieden nicht so richtig und schob sich langsam Richtung Fahrertür, weil sie hoffte, im Auto sicherer zu sein.  
Deshalb fühlte sich das männliche Wesen genötigt weitere Worte einzusetzen um ihr die Angst zunehmen: "Ich habe nicht die Absicht dir etwas anzutun. Wenn ich dich überfallen wollte, würde ich es nicht so offensichtlich hier an der Straße tun, wo jeden Moment ein anderes Fahrzeug vorbeikommen kann."  
Mit einem Blick auf das Werkzeug gab der Silberweißhaarige noch einen Tipp: "Immerhin bist du nicht ganz unbewaffnet."  
Misstrauisch nahm die junge Frau einen langen Mutterschlüssel in die Hand und erklärte dann: "Eigentlich schaffe ich es auch allein, ein Rad zu wechseln."  
Ein leichtes Lachen erklang, bevor der Unbekannte sagte: "Daran zweifel ich auch nicht. Wenn ich die Sache erledige, geht es bestimmt schneller. Du willst sicherlich nicht allzu viel Zeit verlieren. Allein der Firmenname und der Spruch auf deinem Auto sagen mir, das du wichtige Dinge transportierst. Davon hängt vermutlich viel ab."

Ob der Inhalt ihrer Kisten so Zeit abhängig war, zweifelte die junge Frau. Da gab es eher andere Gesichtspunkte, weshalb sie über ihre Arbeit schweigen musste. Doch darüber dachte sie nicht nach. Sie hatte es eilig, das stimmte. Doch wer sagt ihr, sie kann den Worten des Mannes vor ihr trauen. Am helllichten Tag würde sie auch nicht so zögern, doch bei Nacht war es ihr nicht geheuer. Im Stillen musste sie ihm auch recht geben. Wenn die Schrauben zu fest angezogen waren, brauchte sie sicherlich länger. Wortlos überreichte die Fahrerin das Radkreuz und sah zu, wie sich der Silberhaarige an die Arbeit begab.

Nicht lange danach beendete der Cosplayer das Wechseln des Rades, packte das Werkzeug zusammen, reichte es ihr und sprach sie erneut an: "Jetzt kannst du weiterfahren."  
"Danke", sagte sie und ging zur Tür, um einzusteigen. Dort angekommen wandte sie sich noch einmal um und sah das mysteriöse Wesen an. Diesmal war der Blick in den goldenen Augen voller Sehnsucht und Trauer. Offensichtlich dachte er bereits wieder an seine verstorbene Frau.  
In diesem Moment fiel der Fahrerin etwas ein. Es war nicht viel, doch sie hoffte ihm damit einen kleinen Gefallen zutun.  
"Es gibt da etwas, was mir geholfen hat. Wer es verfasst hat, ist vermutlich nicht bekannt", verlegen schluckte die junge Frau, murmelte: "Hoffentlich bekomme ich den Text aus dem Kopf zusammen." Nach ein wenig Konzentration sprach sie die Worte des Spruches aus: "Immer wenn Du meinst, es geht nicht mehr, kommt von irgendwo ein Lichtlein her, dass Du es noch einmal zwingst und von Sonnenschein und Freude singst, leichter trägst des Alltags harte Last und wieder Kraft und Mut, und Glauben hast."

Diesmal gab es keinerlei Reaktion bei ihrem Gegenüber. Das Gesicht war eine Maske. Doch im nächsten Moment überbrückte der Fremde die kurze Distanz, legte seinen Arm um die Fahrerin um sie näher an seinem Körper zuziehen. Dieser Handlung passierte so schnell und kam völlig überraschend. Zumal sie plötzlich die Lippen des Cosplayers auf den ihren spürte. Der Kuss war angenehm, es kribbelte leicht in ihrem Bauch, sodass sie überhaupt keine Angst verspürte. Das Denken der junge Frau setzte einfach aus.  
Gleich darauf war es vorbei und der Silberweißhaarige trat mit den Worten zurück: "Vielleicht war unsere Begegnung kein Zufall und es war dein Schicksal mir zu helfen. Menschen sind erstaunliche Wesen. Manche sind freundlich und hilfsbereit. Sicherlich bist du auch so jemand. Sehe diesen Kuss als mein Geschenk an dich, für deine einfühlsamen Worte."  
Darauf wusste sie gerade keine Entgegnung, schaute deshalb verlegen zu Boden. Doch dann kam es noch von ihr: "Bestimmt vergesse ich die heutige Nacht niemals und dieser Kuss, er war sehr schön."  
"Damit haben wir beide etwas davon", ließ der Fremde verlauten.  
Am liebsten hätte die junge Frau ihre Bekanntschaft vertieft, auch wenn immer noch eine ordentliche Portion Misstrauen in ihr steckte. Doch die Zeit drängte, weil ein anderer Fahrer auf sie und ihre Kisten wartete. So bat sie um Entschuldigung: "Es tut mir leid, ich muss los."  
Obwohl sie es eilig hatte, blieb sie dann doch unschlüssig stehen, weil sie, um zur Tür zu gelangen, direkt an ihm vorbeigehen musste. Die andere Option, sie lief komplett um das Auto herum.

Der Fremde erriet ihre Unsicherheit und handelte selbst, gab ihr mehr Freiraum um sie nicht noch mehr zu verschrecken. So ging er einige Schritte fort, in Richtung der Bäume. Die Braunhaarige sah kurz zu ihm hinüber und stieg dann endgültig in den Wagen.  
Zuletzt hörte sie noch ein paar Worte: "Ich bin ein Hundedämon", bevor die Autotür ins Schloss fiel. Im Außenspiegel ihres Fahrzeuges konnte sie sehen, wie sich der Unbekannte weiter entfernte. Hatte sie seine Worte richtig vernommen. Mit dem festen Glauben einen Cosplayer getroffen zuhaben, startete sie ihr Dienstfahrzeug und bald rollte es davon. Tatsächlich konnte sie die Begegnung nie vergessen und etwas an dem Fremden hatte sie sogar fasziniert, doch an ein Wiedersehen glaubte sie nicht.

Als die Rücklichter um die nächste Kurve verschwanden, blieb der Dämon stehen und lächelte leicht, während er an den Spruch dachte. Das Gesicht von Izayoi, der menschlichen Mutter seines jüngsten Sohnes erschien vor seinem inneren Auge und Inu no Taisho stellte fest, die Erinnerungen schmerzten nicht mehr so stark. Gleich darauf dachte er an die junge Frau, welche er gerade getroffen hatte. Für ihn war die Zeit nur der Hauch eines Augenblickes, für die Fremde kostbare Minuten ihre Lebens und doch würde sie sicherlich keine davon bereuen. Nicht alle Menschen waren es wert ihnen mehr als einen Blick zu gönnen, aus eigener Erfahrung wusste er, es gab Ausnahmen. Sehr leise flüsterte er der braunhaarigen Frau hinterher und nur der Wind hörte die Worte: "Du bist das Licht."  
Danach holte Inu no Taisho aus einer Tasche einen Stift und einen Zettel, notierte sich Autokennzeichen, Telefonnummer und Firmenname, mit dem festen Vorsatz, er würde sie finden.

Ende


End file.
